


I'm happy for you... go home.

by animariri



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animariri/pseuds/animariri
Summary: Written for the most part from Sasuke's point of view.





	I'm happy for you... go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the most part from Sasuke's point of view.

You look so damn happy lately. And I’m happy for you. I really am. Though happiness has never been my strong suit, that’s why our meetings are so short - I’m awkward and I don’t know how to act around you.

 

> _“Sasuke guess what,” Naruto grinned widely as he looked at his dark friend. His face was blank as usual but the blonde was pretty sure he could see some curiosity in his eye._

I’m not curious, stupid.

 

> _“Hinata,” he went on and now Sasuke finally reacted by raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, we…” It was obvious that Naruto could barely contain the excitement he felt. “She’s pregnant!”_

Of course she is. I thought you wouldn’t need another one after you had Boruto, but you two truly seem happy together so of course you would. A part of me wants to go home to Sakura and make her pregnant too, like I did back then.

You make me such a horrible person, Naruto.

 

> _“So you know, Boruto will be an older brother!” Naruto folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the rock behind him; they were out in the wild. “I hope it’ll be a girl,” he went on then, looking Sasuke. “What’s it like to have a girl? Makes you overprotective, doesn’t it?”_
> 
> _“I wouldn’t know,” Sasuke answered in a flat tone, guilt already gnawing at him for giving Naruto this attitude. “I trust Sakura to take care of her.”_
> 
> _The smile on the younger one’s face faded and he walked up closer to put a comforting hand on Sasuke’s shoulder._
> 
> _“Come back with me, then?” he suggested. “Kakashi-sensei won’t mind, no one will mind and Sakura-chan is missing you like crazy you know. Sarada needs her dad around, too.”_

It was immature of me to act that way, I’m sorry. I tried to apologize afterwards but the words wouldn’t come – maybe because I don’t actually feel it, who knows. Why is it that I can’t find it in me to just be completely happy for you and let you live your life; the life you deserve and wanted for so long.

 

“Sasuke!”

 

Sasuke quickly glanced over his shoulder: it was Naruto. With a sigh he stood up and turned his back to the waterfall he had been watching as he thought back of their earlier meeting.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked as Naruto finally came closer, the question making the blonde stop. “You should have reached Konoha by now.”

 

Naruto clenched his fists as he walked closer to his friend and look him in the eyes.

“You attitude lately pisses me off.”

 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise and, despite that Naruto was clearly in a bad mood, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Likewise.”

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted despite the distance between them not being bigger than a few meters. “Sasuke! You… You…” he walked up to the taller one again, this time only reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me what’s wrong…”

 

The way Naruto’s voice sounded and how his hold on Sasuke’s shoulder slowly got harder, made Sasuke remember their battles in the past. It had hurt back then too, to be around Naruto for too long. Back then he hadn’t known how to deal with the many feelings he had; it all came back to hate and despair, be it for or towards someone else or for himself.

But now, a couple of years after that great battle, Sasuke found himself being in pain whenever he was around Naruto for too long. But he knew he didn’t hate the man any more. If he did, everything would have been so much easier.

 

“There’s nothing wrong,” Sasuke finally answered as he reached up to remove Naruto’s hand from his shoulder. He looked at the shorter man. “Go home to your family, Naruto.”

 

“Why?” Naruto stubbornly kept his eyes on Sasuke’s. “Why won’t you come with me? It’s not fair that only I get to go home to them, Sakura-chan and Sarada-chan needs you to come home to them too!”

 

Sasuke sighed. “We don’t live the same life, Naruto. This is my-” he cut himself off when the other suddenly grabbed a hold of his cloak and brought their faces closer.  
  
“Sasuke, look at me, you’re coming with-”

 

Naruto’s big blue eyes stared at Sasuke when he suddenly kissed him. His arms comically fell to his sides as he started to process what was happening: Sasuke was kissing him. He had his eyes closed and he pressed his lips against his – he was holding on to Naruto’s jacket to keep him close and now after a couple of moments had passed, he was forcing Naruto’s own lips to part to further deepen the kiss. To make it the kind of kiss that Naruto had only ever shared with Hinata before; the kind of kiss that one only ever did with someone they cared very, very much for. Sure, Naruto cared a lot for Sasuke – probably more than he cared for himself – but did that mean that they should kiss this way? He couldn’t say for sure but he was pretty sure that… it didn’t.

 

Finally pushing Sasuke away, Naruto stumbled back a couple of steps and dried his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What are you doing?!”

 

Sasuke snorted and looked down, his dark bangs hiding his eyes. “Go home, Naruto,” he said again before turning around and instead of sitting down to watch the waterfall, he started heading towards the woods.

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto called after his friend, though he couldn’t bring it in himself to run after him. “Sasuke!”

 

Sasuke walked faster into the woods and once he could see trees from the corners of his eyes, he finally slowed down. Sasuke kept his head down, that had been stupid, hadn’t it? Next time they’d have to meet would be so awkward…  
He came to a halt and hid his face in his hand, a shaky breath coming over his lips. Things were supposed to be easier now; it wasn’t supposed to hurt this much and he was supposed to be able to control himself more. Why did it hurt? Why couldn’t he control himself? Why…

Sasuke took a deep breath as he looked up and noticed first then that the scenery before him was blurry. Sighing, he dried his eyes and slowly started walking again. Surely it would stop hurting one day.


End file.
